Clothing is and manufactured of many different fabrics and qualities and offered in many form factors, each being directed for a specific fashion appearance. The various fashion categories include casual, sports, dress, formal, and the like. Some fashion can be directed towards costumes, cultural, and the like. Other fashion is directed toward daily wear.
Versatility of the garment offers another challenge for the consumer. In addition, a single garment may be used in different settings and combined with several different outfits to create a coordinated wardrobe. However, the garments remain mass produced and consumers are very limited with their styling options and any individualism results from the choice of colors, combinations, garment style or accessories, e.g., purse, shoes, cufflinks, watch, necklace, etc. In addition, purchasing multiple decorative garments can become cost prohibitive, e.g., the same shirt in every color.
Adornment to the apparel provides one means for individualizing an outfit. An individual purchases accessories which can include objects that are attached to the apparel, such as belts, pins, handkerchiefs, and the like or worn those that are independent of the apparel, such as pocketbooks, jewelry, hairpieces, shoes, and the like. Each accessory would be considered respective to the desired level of dress. Formal dress directs formal accessorization. Casual dress directs a more casual accessorization, and generally provides for a broader range of accessories.
One known means for individualizing a garment are decorative accessories for clothing items removably supported thereon by hook-and-loop type fasteners. Cuffs are removably secured to the distal ends of legs of pants, cuffs are removably secured to the distal ends of sleeves of tops, and collars are removably secured to neck openings of tops by the hook-and-loop type fasteners. Patches, which may be associated with nations or sports teams attending sports events, with characters and attractions at theme parks, etc. are removably attached to garments utilizing hook-and-loop type fasteners. Collectibles; pictures and other indicia identified with entertainers and other personalities; tickets, licenses and other items subject to inspect by authorities are removably displayed on garments utilizing hook-and-loop type fasteners.
There are also known jeans for children, which include one or more active play features usable while the jeans are being worn. These various features include a race course for a toy race car, a concealed pocket extractable to form a flag-like decoration, a window pocket, a secret tunnel pocket, a carry pouch convertible into a flat play area, and concealed knee pockets, which enable the user of jeans to display a puppet show using built-in features of the jeans, while worn by the user.
There are also some known embodiments for customizing the pockets of blue jeans, shirts, or other casual wear. For example, a mechanism whereby pants, particularly women's denim jeans, can be customized is known, and, which makes use of interchangeable rear outer pocket walls. The pockets differ in their embellishments on the outer pocket wall but not in the size of the outer pocket member. Each outer pocket member includes at least one attachment mechanism that is permanently fixed to a portion of the perimeter of the outer member and is provided to couple with the attachment mechanism that is permanently affixed to the garment.
Another embodiment for customizing pockets of jeans includes interchangeable outer patches, particularly in the position of the seat pocket. The garment and the portion of fabric constituting the outer patch have inter-engaging devices, for example, adhesive, a press-stud and a loop-hook fabric fastener for releasably securing the two together.
The present invention includes printed materials. Printed material can include common printed objects such as paper products, plastics, metallic sheets, and the like. Printing can be completed using screen printing, laser printing, transfer printing, and the like. Printing processes may be enhanced to include images presenting a three-dimensional appearance. One such technology is referred to as lenticular printing. Lenticular printing is a technology in which a lenticular lens is used to produce images with an illusion of depth. This type of printing creates images having objects that appear change or move as the image is viewed from different angles. A common example of lenticular printing would be a “prize” included in Cracker Jack snack boxes, where the images shows flipping or other animation effects such as winking eyes. Another example would be modern advertising graphics that change their image or message depending on the viewing angle. Recent advancements have significantly enhanced the quality and appearance of depth of the images.
Even though the above cited devices and methods for customizing pants, shirts and the like, address some of the needs of the market, an easy to install and exchange custom decorative display adornments and customizable rear pockets for casual garments is still desired.